


Date Attempt #25

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Character is not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, he <i>does</i> belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Date Attempt #25

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Character is not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, he _does_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed didn't know how he got into this situation or how he was going to get back out of it.

"I, uh," he stammered, blushing.

"Mm-hm?" his date responded, intent on undoing his belt.

"I've never..." Now she looked up at his furiously blushing face, and he took the opportunity to pry her hands loose from his clothing. "I'm sorry. I don't think this is going to work."

He fled from the passenger seat of her car as quickly as he decently could.


End file.
